Homenaje a Dos Leyendas 2004
|date_aired = |attendance = |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = Sin Piedad (2003) |nextevent = Leyenda de Plata (2004) }} Homenaje a Dos Leyendas: El Santo y Salvador Lutteroth 2004 (Spanish for "Homage to Two Legends: El Santo and Salvador Lutteroth") was a professional wrestling major show event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on March 19, 2004 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The event was to honor and remember CMLL founder Salvador Lutteroth who died in March 1987. It also honored El Santo, the most famous Mexican professional wrestler ever. The name of the annual March event would later be shortened to just Homenaje a Dos Leyendas after CMLL had a falling out with El Santo's son El Hijo del Santo, with the event honoring a different wrestler along with Lutteroth. The main event was a tag team match between Los Hermanos Dinamita (Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000) and the team of Perro Aguayo, Jr. and El Terrible, contested under Luchas de Apuesta ("Bet match") rules, with both teams wagering their hair on the outcome of the match. The card featured five further matches, including a match for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship as L.A. Park and Shocker defended the championship against Los Guerreros del Infierno (Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero). The card was rounded out with three Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match and a "lightning match", a match with one fall and a 10-minute time limit. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Tecnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The selling point of the 2004 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show was the storyline feud between the tecnico team of Perro Aguayo, Jr. and El Terrible and the rudo brothers Cien Caras ("100 Faces") and Máscara Año 2000 ("Mask of the year 2000"), also known as Los Hermanos Dinamita ("The Dynamite Brothers"). Los Hermanos Dinamita were veteran wrestlers, having been active for 30 and 25 years respectively at this point in time. Cien Caras was semi-retired at the time, originally supporting his brother but was physically drawn into the storyline as it developed. The foundation of the storyline lay in the fact that both Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 had very intense rivalries with Perro Aguay, Jr.'s father Perro Aguayo in the 1980s and they transferred that hatred to Aguayo, Jr. After a while Aguayo, Jr. got back up in the form of El Terrible, a relatively new name in CMLL, having won the 2003 Guapos University "Reality Show" competition. El Terrible came to Aguayo,Jr.'s rescue after an attack by Los Hermanos Dinamita and thus begame a target as well. The storyline reached its planned peak at the Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show when the two teams met in the ultimate match according to Lucha Libre traditions, a Luchas de Apuesta or a "Bet match" where the losing team would both be forced to have all their hair shaved off after the match. The semi-main event of the show was a match for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship and a rematch from January 23, 2004 when the tecnico team of L.A. Park and Shocker won the championship from Los Guerreros del Infierno ("The Infernal Warriors") consisting of Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero. The match was the first title defense of the new champions, 5 days after they won the titles, and also one of the few times they two actually teamed up together as they had not formed a regular tag team prior to winning the titles. Aftermath The storyline between Perro Aguayo, Jr. and Los Hermanos Dinamita did not end with the Luchas de Apuestas match, in fact they continued a prolonged storyline that stretched into the following year, drawing in Perro Aguayo, Sr. in the process. The Aguayos defeated Los Hermanos Dinamita in the main event of the 2005 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas event, with Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 once again having their hair shaved off as a result of the loss. The defeated Tag Team Champions Shocker and L.A. Park did not team up on a regular basis after their loss, while Los Guerreros del Infierno would hold the title until July 25, 2004 ( days) before losing them to Atlantis and Blue Panther. Results ; *''La Alianza'' (Hooligan, Ramstein and Sangre Azteca) defeated Astro Boy, Neutron and Zeta in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Tigre Blanco defeated Nosawa in a Lightning match (One fall, 10 minute time limit) *Brazo de Plata, Negro Casas and El Sagrado defeated Los Infernales (Averno and Mephisto) and Fuerza Guerrera in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *El Felino, Safari and Volador Jr. © defeated Olímpico, Super Crazy and Zumbido in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match to retain the Mexican National Trios Championship *Los Guerreros del Infierno (Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) defeated L.A. Park and Shocker © in a Tag team match to win the CMLL World Tag Team Championship *Perro Aguayo, Jr. and El Terrible defeated Los Hermanos Dinamita (Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000) in a Lucha de Apuesta, Hairs vs. Hairs match External links * Results Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:2004 events Category:Homenaje a Dos Leyendas